


Never (Zack Martin Centric Oneshots)

by bevin



Category: Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Suite Life on Deck, The suite life - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Apologies, Arguing, Arguments, Bad Parenting, Best Friends, Bonding, Brother Feels, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canon Rewrite, Character Depth, Character Study, Child Neglect, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Cody - Freeform, Cody being a good brother, Cody just wants to help, College, Comfort, Comfort Reading, Comfort/Angst, Comforting Cody, Communication Failure, Conflict Resolution, Coping, Crying, Cutting, Depressing, Depression, Disney, Doubt, Drama, Dylan sprouse - Freeform, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Good brother Cody, Guilt, High School, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Zack Martin, Hurt/Comfort, Hurts So Good, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Zack Martin, Insecurities, Insecurity, Inspired by Music, Little Brothers, Low Self Esteem, Major Character Injury, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Men Crying, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mistakes, Neglect, Nightmares, Not coping, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Pain, Protective Cody, Protective Dylan, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, References to Depression, Regretful Cody, Regrets, Repressed Memories, Requests, Rewrite, Rivalry, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Zack Martin, Sad and Beautiful, Sad and Happy, Sad and Sweet, Sad with a Happy Ending, School, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Destruction, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Self-Worth Issues, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Stress, Sweet, Team as Family, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, The suite life, Touch-Starved, Twin Brothers, Twins, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unloved zack, Whump, Zack & Cody, Zack - Freeform, Zack Martin is touch starved, Zack Martin isn't dumb, Zack Martin needs a hug, Zack Martin whump, Zack doesn't feel good enough, Zack doesn't feel loved, Zack has self esteem issues, Zack is sick of being compared to Cody, Zack martin - Freeform, Zack whump, facade - Freeform, oneshots, sad boys, sad zack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevin/pseuds/bevin
Summary: Zack Martin Centric one-shots. Feel free to request. Most so far are hurt/comfort one-shots or a different take on The Gemini Project.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Zack's perspective**

His windswept sandy blonde hair splayed out across his bedsheets as he pursed his lips slightly knawing on the inside of his cheek in guilt. It was something he'd found himself doing since he was a child especially when he'd screwed up as much as he had now. His doe light green eyes stared at the wall although he couldn't tell what he was even focused on as the music blasted angrily from his headphones. 

_I try to run, I try to hide from a voice I couldn't satisfy_

_That was me, always needing more_

_But letting go of all I had before_

_Cause it feels like the end_

_A wound that I can't mend_

_I just can't fight any longer_

  
He'd ruined Cody's internship at Yale it was entirely on him and nobody else. Which made it so much worse to him knowing he'd jeopardized his twin's future.

It all just seems so surreal to him considering he'd messed up before but never thought he'd screw up this bad. He sighed slightly as he bit his cheek harder he was a terrible brother, admittedly he'd always been jealous of Cody. The blonde had just always seemed so superior to him. He'd always been compared to the other and it often bothered him. He couldn't be Cody and would never be. He was the screw-up of the two obviously and he made that fact more clear every day. 

He tousled a slender hand through his disheveled blonde hair. He'd liked to think that they could be twins forever. That they'd be the kind of brothers who never seemed to drift apart and had people envious of the bond they had with one another. But he'd been so selfish in his haste to get the approval of others. His selfishness caught up to him the moment he'd tried to come out from Cody's shadow. And now Cody didn't want anything to do with him. Despised him even.

He'd been stupid to think he could even satisfy Cody. His brother deserved better as a twin anyway and he'd never be able to live up to him or the perfect brother that Cody deserved.

Not when he was the failure that he was. He hated to admit it but he was practically worthless in every way. All he'd ever had going for himself was sports and the jokes he always cracked. But that wouldn't get him very far in life and he was useless when it came to anything else. Not to mention the fact that he was total rubbish when it came to school. 

He hummed quietly to himself as he tried to stray away from the intruding thoughts. Unfortunately, all he could think of was the words Cody had carelessly tossed his way.

''I Hate you!''

It wasn't the words itself that struck so close to his heart it was the utter conviction that Cody had used while uttering them. It pierced straight at his heart.

'' We may be twins but we are not brothers !''

He'd finally screwed up to the point that even Cody wanted nothing to do with him. Cody had been the one person to never give up on him. And now he was truly alone. But he didn't blame the younger. Not when he hated himself just as much. He only wished Cody knew that he would always consider the younger as his twin, brother, and best friend.

''I'll never forgive you ever!''

And how could he forget the last insult Cody had graced him with. The one that had him clenching his eyes shut in sorrow at the memory.

''Out of all the twins, I could have had why did it have to be you? ''

Because that one hit him hard seeing as he'd often asked himself the same thing. He'd never been able to come up with an answer though he honestly didn't know. He was just sorry that he'd disappointed Cody so much.

The music rang throughout his ear distracting him momentarily before he regained his thoughts.

_You waited 'til I sobered_

_You came when You knew that_

_The day was over_

_I didn't even want to be found_

  
He'd tried to apologizing countless times but his brother never gave him any acknowledgment. Not that he could blame his brother but it just hurt considering Cody was the only one who made his life worth living.

His favorite lyrics were coming up as he sang them. He put all of his emotion and hurt into the words making it sound so raw and powerful.

_But you chased me down and_

_Broke in just when_

_I was done believing_

_Part of me rounds so close now_

_I can feel you breathing_

_Sunlight burns inside and_

_I feel so alive and_

_Help me now, tell me how_

_How can this last forever, forever_

The lyrics no longer satisfied his pain as tears slid down his cheeks. Carefully he found himself rolling up the sleeves of his navy blue sweatshirt. He winced slightly as the fabric raked across angry red cuts and scars. He'd had a problem with self-harm for as long as he could even remember and it wasn't always in the form of cutting. It helped him feel like he was helping those around him by punishing himself for being annoying. 

Cody never knew and he could only imagine how much of a mother his brother would turn into at knowing what he'd done to himself. But he'd been clean for a while and only picked up on the deadly habit once more after he'd ruined Cody's scholarship. His fingertips brushed against the wounds and before he knew it he was scrambling off of his bed. 

Once he was in his bathroom he shuffled around slightly before finding the item he needed. A lone switchblade that was hidden in his cabinet. Gripping it firmly he brought the switchblade down across his thin arm. Blonde hair flowed in front of his eyes as his swipes grew harsher. Scarlet red blood flows sickeningly easing his guilt momentarily before he eventually stops. Weakly he cleans the weapon before placing it away and heading back towards his bed. 

Exhaustion takes over as he realizes he's far too tired to tend to his wounds at the moment. Instead, he rolls his navy blue sleeve back down before his lids become heavy. 

Within moments he's awarded the sleep he's desired lately while his headphones come undone music now blasting carelessly. 

_I ignored the signs, opened every door_

_But I couldn't find what I searched for_

_I try to fight but I turn and run_

_Every move I make is the wrong one_

_You patiently wait for my next mistake_

_I know it won't be much longer_

Cody's perspective

Ever since the Gemini project, Zack's been so distant. The elder hadn't come down for dinner at all lately. And while that wasn't abnormal for Zack normally the blonde would at least come down to socialize. He hadn't seen the other in over two days. As upset as he still was he'd calmed down alot. This was how Zack had always been and he doubted the blonde had ever meant to do this much damage. So maybe he'd gone too far with the things he'd said. Shame resided within him as he nervously scratched the nape of his neck in thought. Zack hasn't come to work and none of our friends have seen him. Which was concerning in itself.

He found himself stuck in his thoughts as he debated whether or not to talk to his brother. He missed Zacks company alot but at the same time, it was probably better to give the young man some time to cool off.

At least that's what he thought until he felt a terrible pain struck him. He felt it the most in his arms but also felt the overwhelming sensation of self-hatred and disarray of other emotions. It had him groaning in pain before it finally passed. His eyes snapped back open in the realization that the pain he felt wasn't his own which meant it had to of been Zack's.

He sprinted towards his brother's room in panic. _Just what the hell was his brother doing?_

The first thing he noticed when he came across Zack's room was the music. It had always been his twin's safe haven.

_You waited 'til I sobered_

_You came when You knew that_

_The day was over_

_I didn't even want to be found_

I'm surprised to see Zack sprawled across the bed sleeping. He finds comfort knowing that Zack seems okay although the comfort is short-lived as he gazes at his brother's face. Heartbreaking when he sees the tear tracks running down the troubled face. Tentatively he takes a few steps forward before dropping beside the troubled blonde on his brother's bed. His hand's card through the familiar blond strands of his twin's hair in a soothing motion. Soon he hears slightly muffled words.

''No, Don't leave too. Mhm I-I'm worthless '' Zack sobs weakly before tossing and turning.

Green eyes widen at the words this is all my fault. How could I ever let Zack feel worthless? He never knew my twin felt that way and probably only added to the pain. His heart aches before his eyes drift to the sleeping form's right arm. Alarm overtakes his body immediately as he takes in the blood seeping through the navy blue hoodie. Carefully he takes ahold of his twin's arm before rolling up the sleeve only to drop it in horror as tears prick his eyes. A gasp escapes his lips as he brings a shaking hand up to stifle his sounds. But it's too late as Zacks already awake.

It takes a few moments for Zack to break through the sleep-filled haze. But the second it happens he feels a soft palm holding onto him.

''Cody?''

He can't bring himself to answer as he just listens to the music instead.

_But you chased me down and_

_Broke in just when_

_I was done believing_

_Part of me rounds so close now_

_I can feel you breathing_

_Sunlight burns inside and_

_I feel so alive and_

_Help me now, tell me how_

_How can this last forever_

_''_ Cody?'' His brother tries again. He finally takes in a breath before looking at Zacks familiar green eyes. 

  
''How long?'' The reaction is almost immediate as his usually cheerful brother's eyes dim. It's already obvious that Zacks going to play dumb.

''How long what Codes? Your not making any sense buddy. '' He decides that he hates how easy the excuse came from Zack's lips.

''God Zack,'' He starts with a voice thick with emotion,'' I don't know how long have you been doing this to yourself? How long have you felt like this?'' He pauses slightly before continuing voice suddenly much quieter '' How long have I failed as a brother?''

Zack no longer meets his eyes only giving a watery chuckle. He can't help it as he flings himself at his brother grasping the other in his arms.

_You gave me so much more_

_That I could ever ask for_

_But I turned and followed_

_A road that left me hollow_

_And still, you waited for me_

_To come back home_

_You brought me home..._

'

  
'It doesn't matter'' He hears his brother's broken down voice mutter. It only causes him to hold his brother tighter.

''It matters Zack please never do this again.''

_You chased me down and broke in just when_

_I was done believing_

_Part of me rounds so close now_

_I can feel you breathing_

_Sunlight burns inside and_

_I feel so alive and_

_Help me now, tell me how_

_How can this last forever, forever_

  
_''Never again '' Zack confirms bringing a smile to my face._

~ Song forever by red please send more Zack Centric Requests!~

Words- 1,990


	2. Four Times Zack Martin Felt Stupid And The One Time He Didn't

It wasn't that Zack was stupid because, in reality, he wasn't at all. But his intelligence was something that he never let anyone see or rather was something that nobody cared to see. Because everyone had always given Cody the credit for being the smarter twin and it was something that his brother was proud of. 

And really he didn't have the heart to take that away from Cody. He couldn't bring himself too so he put up a constant façade. He gave others what they wanted to see and didn't let anyone get a glimpse of who he was. 

He pretended to just be the mischievous prankster because it's what everyone expected of him. He played into Cody's constant teasing, fueled Mr. Moseby's disappointment, and pretended to be blind sighted towards his mother's obvious favoritism. 

He did it all because that's all people made him out to be. He'd never had someone there to tell him otherwise. Nobody was ever there to tell him that he didn't have to be someone that he wasn't or live in Cody's shadow. 

His schoolwork was unfinished or taken from Cody, constantly spaced off during classes, and always acted uninterested because it wasn't as though anyone believed in him anyway. 

He'd never been given any reason to try in all actuality not when it wouldn't matter anyway. 

\---

1\. 

Trouble in Tokyo 

He'd screwed up his mom's chance of being on a commercial for a Japanese soda commercial. Which wasn't surprising for him he always had to be the one to screw up. He'd already taken away countless opportunities from Carey just from his careless antics. It's just that screwing up and destroying things was just in his nature. He hadn't meant to get them into this mess, truly falling into the frame of the commercial had been an accident. The last thing he'd wanted to do was put them in debt.

Not to mention he much rather would have passed up the terrible soda that they'd been forced to try. Every flavor just seemed to get worse and between Carey and Cody's combined complaining he wasn't sure how much longer he could deal with this. 

Before long Cody had come up with yet another plan and having them sprint full force into it. His blonde twin had insisted that they follow it. Cody had somehow formulated an image of what the room looked like against the dark confines against the blindfold. Honestly, he didn't know how Cody did it considering his own blindfold had him struggling with even the smallest tasks. His sight had always been dear to him and it wasn't like he exactly expected to be blindfolded in some warehouse over a soda commercial he'd screwed up. 

It was a unique situation for sure one that he hoped to never be in again. Somewhere along Cody's 'brilliant' plan, they'd gotten caught. His brother had ran right into Mr. Hashimoto he couldn't even find it within himself to roll his eyes. Instead gracing Cody by calling the blonde an idiot. 

''That's it you can't keep the three of us here!'' Cody countered and knowing his brother the blonde was probably dramatic as ever. He could only guess the younger had taken off the dark blindfold. 

''Yeah!'' He mimicked as he smirked. 

''It's Zack's fault just keep him here!''

''Yeah!'' His voice followed again only for him to all but rip his blindfold off a moment later ''Wait what?''

Leave him here alone with Mr. Hashimoto? He knew he'd screwed up but that was low even on Cody's standards. The color seeped from his face at the mere thought as he looked at his mother helplessly only to hear Cody practically blubbering at Mr. Hashimoto about the meaning of the Japanese labels on the sodas. 

This time he couldn't help but roll his eyes at Cody while his mother facepalmed. 

'' Why can't you be dumb like your brother?'' His mother had said it with so much exasperation and firmness that it left him feeling slightly winded. Dumfounded he looked toward Carey trying to process the weight of her words. 

The hot pink dress that clad her slender shoulders suddenly seemed more appealing than looking anyone in the eyes. He'd never liked watching the disapproving glares sent his way by almost anyone. Shame coursed through him at the statement but he couldn't help it as he stood frozen face aghast as he tried to find it in himself to protest although he fell short as his thoughts took over. 

'' You know what we're getting out of here and you can't stop us!'' He finally called out with false determination. It had been the only thing he could think of to get his mind away from the cold feeling that his mother's words had brought. 

It'd been a process getting out of Mr. Hashimoto's but even afterward his mother's words had him feeling choked up as any false confidence faded at the moment. The words stuck with him while growing up. They had him constantly questioning if the façade was even worth it anymore and whether he'd ever been good enough to grow past just being Cody's 'dumb brother.' 

\---

2.

Finals

He wasn't new to the feeling of stupidity washing over him in waves. It had been something he'd gradually gotten used to and built a tolerance towards. But he still had his moments where the feeling stuck to his core to the point where he couldn't shake it. 

He had moments where his apparent thick-headedness made him question and overthink things. 

And this happened to be one of those moments. 

He'd procrastinated studying for a huge test and fallen asleep. Which admittedly wouldn't have been such a big deal if he hadn't chalked himself up to be some ditz. The feeling of someone shaking him had him jumping awake only to see Cody's familiar form slightly hazed with sleep. 

''Zack, hey!'' He wiped the sleep from his eyes before dragging his hand down his face at the volume of Cody's voice. ''..Zackkkkk'' 

The way Cody dragged out his name as well as the volume of Cody's slightly higher-pitched voice was not something he'd wanted to wake up to. It was a rude awakening if there ever had been one. 

''What?'' The fact that he had refrained himself from snapping at his twin surprised him as he rubbed carefully at his forehead trying to cease the beginning of an intense migraine. He watched as Cody's forehead creased with worry. 

''Hey? You okay?'' 

The pointed question had him freezing for a split second at the caring undertone within it. It'd been so long since he'd been asked anything even remotely close to how he was doing. His younger twin's eyes still seemed to burn holes into him as his vibrant green eyes peaked through strands of dirty blonde. He plastered a signature smirk to his face before speaking. 

''Fine, 'he said briskly before continuing ''Now what did ya need?''

His brother laughed sheepishly before speaking.

''Well, it's our final tomorrow,'' Cody started ''And Bailey's busy at the moment...'' 

He waited for his brother to continue wanting to know what exactly this had to do with him. A single blonde eyebrow quirked upwards as he blinked. 

''What does Bailey being busy have to do with you waking me up?'' He joked. 

''It's worth most of our grade.'' 

''And?''

''I've already prepared for it and it's not like you study anyway'' Cody teased but he could tell that the blonde wasn't really kidding. ''So I figured bothering you was better than doing nothing.''

A slight look of hurt tore at his normally passive face before it was quickly gone. Because of course, he was Zack Martin the dumb twin after all so it was no wonder that Cody didn't have faith in him. Nor was it surprising that Cody only wanted him around because Bailey was busy. It was yet another blow at his brittle self-esteem. 

It normally wouldn't have bothered him as much but for some reason, it struck a nerve this time. He'd like to say that the comment only upset him because he'd just woken up. 

But he knew that there was more to it than that. 

He was always being laughed at, always at the receiving end of a joke, and never made to feel like he's apart of things. It's fine until it physically pains him. So he does the only thing he knows how to do when he's hurt which is lashing out. 

His emotions get the best of him, his words spewing from his lips dripping in sarcasm. 

And Cody returns his sarcasm laced words with just as much venom. They go back and forth for a while before his twin finally leaves. His door slamming shut behind the retreating figure of his peeved brother. 

It only has him feeling more misunderstood and stupid at the rare display of vulnerability. 

''Way to go Zack'' he mutters to himself. 

It's a seemingly never-ending cycle from then on that he just can't seem to shake. 

\---

3.  
Sports

Sports had always been the one place that he could excel in something. They offered relief and an outlet to get out all of his thoughts. Sports were the one thing that he had that Cody had never really been interested in. Interested wasn't the right word sports were something that Cody just couldn't do.

His sneakers hit the slick floor as his white shorts tickled at the back of his thighs his slender frame leaned forward while he propped his arms against his knees. Sweat trickled down what had become of his wild golden blonde hair as the droplets slipped down from his chin and onto his knee. Any other time he would have wiped his forehead to rid himself of the moisture but he couldn't bring himself to at the moment. Soft pants sounded from his body as he attempted to catch his breath. 

The sound of the basketball hitting the slick floor having just made another basket followed his breathing causing him to pick himself back up and running to make yet another basket. His hands gripped at the grooves in the bright orange ball again as he prepared himself. 

The fiery feeling against his chest from overexertion had him feeling something and he couldn't help but feel grateful for it. 

The moment school had ended he'd dragged himself towards the basketball court. It was something he'd done every day and due to it his classmates had realized this and just left him alone. So he practiced every day for hours on end without stopping. The burning sensation against his chest, sweat, cracked hands, and the sound of his feet hitting the squeaky floor in his haste towards making a basket all had his self-hatred feeling like a thing of the past. 

Even if it was only for a short time it had him relishing in the feeling even if the feeling always seemed to end too quickly. 

His phone went off a couple more times he'd ignored it earlier but it was clear that if he kept ignoring the pesky thing it would only grow worse. His wild hair fell in front of his concentrated ivy green eyes as the screen brightened his features. 

Can we talk?

Received 6:36 PM

Bailey thinks I should try out for the basketball team. 

Received 6:50 PM

She says it might better my chances of getting into Yale if I'm involved in more than just academics. Just wanted your opinion 

Received 6:55 PM

Zack where are you? 

Received 7:00 PM 

His fingers hover over the screen as he pauses. Exhaustion creeps over him as he slumps forward. Cody the genius, the literal teen prodigy wants to now take over the one area he's talented in. 

A sigh resounds from the otherwise empty room at the thought. Because he knows that he'll end up supporting Cody. And he knows that his twin knows that as well. 

He's not as selfish as he's chalked up to be he finds himself thinking as the gym lights are shut off. It's his queue that he's overstayed his welcome yet he just embraces it as he's left alone to his thoughts. 

\---

4.

Gemini Project 

He'd been trying to help in all actuality. He'd never meant for things to escalate or for Bailey to blow things out of proportion. Cody had always dreamt of a scholarship to Yale he knew it everyone knew it and he would've thought that Bailey out of everyone would have as well. 

But things had gotten out of hand after he'd broke the news to Bailey about Cody's plans. And suddenly the car that he'd wanted so badly to help him figure out his place in the world seemed less important. Far less important than it had been considering he'd messed up his bond with Cody. 

Now all he seemed to receive from his twin were jabs and insults. He still remembered the look of disappointment Cody had given him when he'd showed up to hear the details of Cody's internship. 

It crushed him more than he'd care to admit but the comments got to him. 

''Zack! What are you doing here? And by here I mean earth. '' 

''This is my brother...Zack'' 

''I got all of the brains and he got...well, nothing really.'' 

He'd expected to hear that from anyone else but never Cody. He'd never wanted to think that he'd stoop so low that he lost even Cody's once undying love. 

But he had because he'd been too careless and he just continued to lose it the more he messed up. 

\----  
+1

The Gemini Project had started off terribly. It had wedged them apart father than they ever had been before only to mend their broken bond and gradually make it better. 

He understood Cody on levels that he had never felt before. And he knew it had given Cody a whole new understanding as well. It was soothing but worrying at the same time. He didn't need Cody knowing just evreything about him just as he was sure his twin didn't want him knowing everything. 

His personality was something he'd rather keep locked away. He'd gotten so used to feeling so dense to the point where it was always on his mind. It had him always wondering what he was going to say or do next that would have people laughing at him rather than with him. Left him wondering just how long it would be until he screwed up and who's life it would be that he screwed up this time. 

After all, he was just the dumb, screw-up that everyone just kind of got stuck with. 

It had gotten to the point where it had kept him up at night. The unease and overall unhappiness of his life had started keeping him up and leaving darkened bags under his eyes. 

His fidgeting gradually got worse and his need to overachieve in sports did as well. Until he was forcing himself to his limits. Barely keeping himself awake while dribbling the bright orange-colored ball back and forth in the court. 

The sweat practically drenched every part of him but he didn't care. He was more engaged in his struggle to stay awake. 

Cody's shrill voice helped that. 

''Zack I think it's time to stop.'' 

''Nah I'm fine Codes. You just wish you had my energy.'' 

'' Oh, sure It's not like I can feel you falling asleep or anything. '' Cody mutters back with a half-smile. He can still sense the concern. 

''I have to practice.'' 

''No Zack you're exhausted.'' 

''What does it matter if I am Cody?'' He finally says cheekily '' I have to be good at something you know. '' it's supposed to be lighthearted despite the words leaving a bitter taste on his mouth. Silence meets his reply causing him to turn his back once more to practice. 

''You know,'' Cody's cautious voice draws out from behind him. ''I'm pretty sure that I'm the only one who knows how smart you really are.'' 

''You feeling okay Cody?'' He asks with a lazy smirk before coming up to his brother and jokingly laying a hand on Cody's forehead. ''Cause I think you just called me smart.'' 

Cody only bats his hand away with a quick eye roll before pulling him forward. He takes the hint and sits beside his twin on the bleachers. 

''Why do you do it?'' Cody asks sullenly. 

''Do what?'' 

''Let people believe that you're..that you're stupid?'' 

''Because it's what people want to believe. ''

''That doesn't make it okay.'' 

He just shrugs before speaking  
''Why try and change someone's mind who expects the worst out of me anyway?''

Cody looks shocked at his perspective before the blond's familiar eyes glisten. 

'' Your right,'' Cody decides only for him to feel his brother's arm suddenly slung around his shoulder. ''So do it for yourself. Change your own mind prove to yourself just how smart you are.'' 

The words stick in his mind as he's pulled closer to his brother. His twin ruffles his hair affectionately and if anyone ever asks he definitely didn't tear up. 

Authors Note- Sorry if this was bad! I more so just wanted to explore Zack's character with more depth. Also I kind of want to make a story with Dylan O'Brien but I don't know if I should write it for his role as Mitch Rapp, Stiles Stilinski, or Thomas from the Maze runner. 

Words - 2,932


End file.
